Spring Cleaning Surprises
by Crazy-Franky101
Summary: What happens when Crazy-Franky101 breaks down and finally does some spring cleaning? Let's just say, like everything she does, things don't quite as planned.


This is my first Gaia fanfiction ever, and if I have another fun little idea like the one that inspired this story I just might write more. Or if I get a bunch of positive reviews. Y'know, which ever happens first. XD So, which out futher ado, let the amusement begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own GaiaOnline. If I did, I probably wouldn't be putting this here. lol.

Spring Cleaning Surprises

Crazy-Franky101 let out a sigh from within the tall box she was rummaging though and emerged with an armful of dusty objects. The white-haired female unceremoniously dropped said objects into a pile on the floor by her feet, jerking her leg back when a ninja star from the Kung Fu Panda event landed dangerously close to her flip-flopped foot.

"_Christ-_" Her voice came out a few octaves higher than normal. "I swear, I already found one of you today. Sheesh. Why does all the dangerous stuff get mixed in with the perfectly harmless?" She muttered as she bent to gingerly pick it up, giving the mound of plushies a distainful look.

Frowning, she tossed the deadly weapon into a large, half-full box labeled "Marketplace", which was between the box-nations known as "Donate(Pete)" and "Resell(Store)". The prior of the two was two-thirds of the way full, while the latter was barely a fourth.

At the moment, the great room of her center-city Barton Town studio apartment was a labrynth of boxes that once occupied her now-empty storage locker in an attempt to stall the growing of her hoard and make some extra cash. Well, that and she was curious to see some of the things she owned but hadn't seen in three years.

But so far, Franky had been mainly donating useless crap and selling the few somehow-worth-somthing pieces of junk. The only fun part of her day thus far was seeing just how much weird stuff she had apparantly collected over the duration of her life- which was by no means a short list. One that included lightning bolts, caroling sheet music, deceptively realistic gingerbread-man cookies, multiple cosplay-oriented cloaks, a pot of(luckily) sealed skittles(those were quickly consumed), element orbs(fire, earth, water, air), red heart glasses from a long-past Valentines Day event, multiple stuffed animals, weapons, and much, much more.

With another sigh, she brushed dust off her faded "World's Best" jeans and German World Cup jersey. Then, after she retied the red patterned rough-silk headband that kept her snow-white hair out of her face, she started sorting through the pile of stuffed animals at her feet, tossing each individual into one of the three labeled boxes based on value. While she worked to complete the task she thought about how she was going to get rid of the several complete and partial sets of heavy Lidless Demon armor she had for some reason.

Three hours or so later Franky leaned back, tucking a lock of hair that escaped from her bandann-esque headband behind her ear as she balanced on the balls of her feet. With a confident smile, brought on by the fact that she was finally on her last box, she sized up her remaining opponent. This last box seemed to be larger and of a heavier-duty than the others, and had a whole bunch of weird holes and stains on/in it.

Shrugging, she unsheathed her razorblade from the confines of its metal handle and cut the- for some reason- multiple layers of pristine packing tape keeping the heavy-duty but injured box shut. Setting asidd her razor, she began folding back the top overlapping flaps of the box.

* * *

><p>Ian and Rufus were just getting home from closing up the shop for the day when they heard a loud, slightly muffled yell from the apartment across from theirs, followed by multiple thumps, a couple of crashes, and a few swears.<p>

The pair looked at each other nervously. They knew Crazy-Franky101 rather well, not quite enough to be able to consider each other "BFFs" but well enough to be good aquaintences, if not friends. So they knew that whatever was happening in the space across from them was hardly normal.

Suddenly the door flew open and after a blur of motion Franky stood braced against the firmly shut door looking exceptionally shaken. White, downy feathers of some kind clung to her hair, face, arms, clothes, etc., making her look like she got into a pillow fight and lost horribly.

When Franky noticed Ian and Rufus staring at her she blushed and laughed sheepishly, relaxing her pose so that she appeared to be leaning on her door nonchalantly- hands tucked in pockets and all.

"So. Um. Yeah." She said, her narrow blue-violet eyes roaming awkwardly around their end of the hallway- Ian and her's apartments being the only ones on that side of their floor.

"So what happened to you? Rufus and I heard quite a commotion before you burst out." Ian said, concern lacing his voice.

Again, the bleached white-haired female laughed. "Well, I've been doing some spring cleaning, and. . ." She trailed off, staring at an apparantly entrancing spot on the patterned carpet a yard or so away.

Ian frowned slightly, and Rufus cocked his head in confusion.

"Why're you covered in feathers?" Rufus inquired, head still cocked.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her clothes. Blushing, she started brushing them off her person.

"So, uh, apparantly I put some birds in storage." She explained as she continued denuding herself of feathers.

Ian's frown deepened. "Like, stuffed birds?"

Franky shook her head quickly, some of her white hair escaping from behind her headband. "No, real, living birds. Doves."

The black haired shop keeper's eyes widened. "Wait, didn't you last put stuff in your storage locker two years ago?"

The shorter female nodded hesitantly.

Ian and Rufus exchanged a look, then turned their attention back to their neighbor.

"Whoa, so they've been-"

"-alive, in a box, harboring a growing loathing for me for the last two-plus years? Yeah." She finished Ian's surprised statement.

Loud laughter could be heard from the hallway as a female voice embarrasedly shouted at the owners of the laughter to shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Und Va<em>la<em>!** 'Tis finis. If ya like it, review. If ya don't, leave thy legitimate reasons in a review. If you noticed any mistakes I might have made(oops) please mention them in a review. And did I mention that you should review?

So. Yeah.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
